


Pay Attention to Me

by Jellyfishdreams1



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: ? - Freeform, Aftercare, Bondage, Choking, Consensual, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Gender-neutral Reader, Hair-pulling, I think that's it - Freeform, Improper use of magic, Mentions of exhibitionism, Multiple Orgasms, Oh wait, Other, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Smut, Tentacles, aftercare is important baybe, degrading, how is that not a tag wtf, i mean it's magic, ish, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfishdreams1/pseuds/Jellyfishdreams1
Summary: When you don't pay attention to a certain caster, he comes up with ways to, ahem, make you pay attention.(I know nothing about FGO my friend just really likes Solomon and I promised to write some stuff so here we are. PWP and probably ooc)





	Pay Attention to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry if Solomon is wrong but I love my friend and this was for their sake cause we're both horny on main 24/7. I also haven't written any smut in literal years so I'm terribly sorry anyway go get a fappin'

It was a night like any other, you two had just finished going over battle strategies. Since becoming close, it only made sense that Solomon and you would discuss plans and ideas. When he wasn’t busy priding himself on his own greatness he actually had some incredible strategies—not that you would ever tell that to him. The man would never let you hear the end of it.

The candles had begun to burn down, leaving just a few to light the table. The other servants had long been sent home, as you had no need for them. Really, you didn’t enjoy calling them “servants,” they were your friends and family. They had been there for you in your darkest of times, and were well attuned to your needs and mannerisms. One, however, was closer than any other.

Much closer.

You had been zoning out as Solomon was speaking—something about moving a Lancer to another position—when you felt a slight pet on your neck. Thinking it was your own hair, you brushed your hand across, only to find nothing. Assuming you were just tired, you went back to your thoughts when the touch began to trace down your spine, sending goosebumps across your arms.

You were wide awake now.

And yet, the feeling continued, spreading to your chest, your sides, and down beneath your waistband. It gently caressed you, stirring heat within your gut. It had been too long since you had enjoyed some time for yourself, and it was showing now. You knew this magic. This was—

“Solomon, what are you playing at,” you questioned the magician, who was smirking. The glint in his eyes told all that you needed to know.

“You weren’t paying attention, so I figured I could find something to keep your thoughts occupied on me,” Solomon said, the magic beginning to pulse with a dull heat. He shifted in his chair as you began to feel a gentle massage. Really, it wasn’t all that bad. If you closed your eyes, it felt rather soothing, and you were beginning to enter a lull. Until you felt hands grab your hair and you were face to face with that damn smirk again.

“Don’t fall asleep, pet. We still have so much fun ahead of us~.” The strong grasp and words falling from Solomon’s mouth should not have made you as weak at the knees, but he knew you better than anyone. You were putty in his hands. But two could play at that game. “And what if I don’t want to play along,” you shot back, trying to hide how much his magic was affecting you.

It had moved into your undergarments, and was now beginning to tease you, running back and forth across your slit, but just barely touching. How desperately you wanted to grind down, but you didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. Solomon pulled your hair a little tighter, relishing in the whimper that escaped from your lips, and moved closer to your face, noses touching. “Then I guess my pet needs a little punishment.”

Suddenly you were on your knees in front of Solomon, legs spread, and the magic was everywhere. You felt your mouth open around an invisible object, preventing you from speaking but not from letting out the gasps that you couldn’t control. Drool began to drip down your chin, which he wiped off with a thumb, sucking on it and tasting you.

“Tastes like a bitch,” he remarked. The magic continued its teasing on your slit, ever so slightly touching your clit and making you whimper. You would never give this man the satisfaction of begging. It was only teasing, this you could handle. Solomon walked around you, taking in your state—you had become immobilized by the magic, hands bound behind your back, and your pants had been slid around your ankles, making your legs immovable. More drool had slid down your chin, making an erotic path down your neck, highlighting just how warm you were in that moment.

“You know, if you were tired of me talking, you could have just said,” he began, running his hands along your shoulders. “Since it’s so easy for you to ignore me, I guess I’ll just have to do something to keep you occupied.” Solomon pushes you forward a bit, making your ass stick out. “Let’s see what my slut can take.”

Where there had been light touches before, the magic began to attack you, viciously rubbing your clit and entering your already wet hole. When had you become so wet? You didn’t know, so suddenly assaulted by the pleasure you couldn't think, couldn’t stop the moans from leaving your open mouth, Whatever magic Solomon was using was attacking all your pleasure spots, and what entered you felt smooth, almost as if it were a tentacle. That thought had you moaning even harder, clenching down on the invisible object. It was long, and while it hurt a bit, it was the pleasure-pain you had been missing for so long.

Still trying to keep together your breaking fighting spirit, you attempt to bite down on the object in your mouth, but it just results in you getting fucked even harder. With every attempted bite, the speed picked up, until you were literally face-down-ass-up on the floor, moaning and drooling across the tiles. Solomon crouched down beside your head, yanking your hair again, eyes tinted slightly red.

“Now then, slut, think you can focus enough? I’ve got your holes plugged up but you’re still leaking like a pathetic whore.” He wiped some drool with his other hand, rubbing it into your skin. “Feel that? That’s your mess. That’s how far you’ve fallen.” It was all too much—the pleasure, the pain, and the complete lack of control. You came, moaning and clenching around the tentacle magic inside you, tongue hanging out. It was incredible, a feeling you hadn’t had in so long. And Solomon was drinking it all up. He released your head, letting you fall back down with a slight thud. The pain wasn’t terrible, in your post-orgasmic bliss you relished it.

The magic hadn’t stopped, in fact it seemed to pick up, making your moans only increase as you reached another level of pleasure and pain. You were overstimulated, your clit was raw, and sounds were coming from behind you that sounded like they were straight from a porn video. You were in heaven.

Then, it all stopped. You wiggled back, trying to get any friction, whimpering and begging as much as you could. How dare he? You were feeling so good, and to make matters worse, the fullness inside you was gone, leaving you empty and on display. You would do anything to get it back, to feel that pleasure again.

“Look at you, wiggling your ass in my face. Such a slut, so desperate to get fucked, even in your own strategy room,” Solomon growled, slapping your ass cheek. “Imagine if someone knew, if someone walked in and saw you, their dear leader, spreading your legs like a cheap whore.” He slapped again. “But you love it. You want to be degraded, be brought down a couple of notches, huh?” You could only nod, too blissed out and horny to care. Solomon’s words only made you more desperate, and they were true—you wanted someone to see, to watch as you were humiliated by your lover, your servant.

The only warning you got was, “Scream, bitch,” before you felt something enter you, something human. Solomon was fucking you hard. Without any time to adjust, his hips slapped against yours as he brutally fucked you into the ground, grabbing your hair as leverage and filling you up in ways the tentacle just couldn’t. You broke. The scream that left your throat bounced off the walls as you were pounded by Solomon, slapping wet noises echoing through the room. You were being wrecked, completely at his mercy, and you were loving it. Another orgasm was creeping up, and you could only scream out a warning. Solomon grabbed your throat—not enough to choke you completely, just to apply pressure, and whispered, “Cum, slut.”

The sound that left you wasn’t entirely human, but you also didn’t care as your brain shorted. The pressure on your throat, the pounding inside you, and the command threw you into a violent orgasm, which left Solomon groaning as you tightened around him. He didn’t let you rest though, fucking you through your orgasm. His hand left your throat and instead he put his fingers in your mouth, which you greedily sucked on. “That’s a good slut, taking what I give you. When I’m done you won’t be able to think, let alone walk.”

-

-

He kept good on his promise, after a few more rounds you could barely string together a few words, and walking was impossible. Solomon enjoyed himself as well, and you couldn’t help but feel proud knowing that you could make a literally god lose himself like that. Solomon picked you up, shushing you as you whimpered at the movement—you were terribly sore. He made is way to the bathroom, drawing a bath while still holding you. It was tricky, but his magic helped, making sure the water was hot but not scalding.

You two entered the bath, and Solomon magicked some bottled water over as well. He made you drink, while rubbing your tired muscles.

“You did so well, I love you so much,” he murmured against your skin, kissing the bruises that were already forming. “It wasn’t too much, was it,” he asked, suddenly concerned. Drinking the last bit of your water, you looked up at Solomon. His hair was a mess, soaked in sweat and plastered on his forehead a bit, and he looked just as blissed as you felt, if a little more coherent. You nodded, hoping that would suffice. You were sleepy now, and the bath felt good. Solomon smiled, and cleaned the both of you up. He kissed your head and neck every little bit, and reminded you how well you did, and how much he loves you.

Eyes closed, you fell asleep to the warm water and soft touches of your lover, thanking some god (Solomon) for this.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a thing. Hope you enjoyed!!! Feel free to tell me what you thought and leave kudos! Love ya!


End file.
